The present invention relates to an X-ray topograph reproducing apparatus, more particularly, to an improved apparatus which can correct an incident angle of an X-ray beam arriving at the surface of a specimen crystal such that Bragg's diffraction condition is satisfied, that is, the incident angle is always equal to Bragg's angle and hence the X-ray topograph (X-ray microscopically diffracted image) throughout the total surface of the crystal can be reproduced and recorded irrespective of the presence of absence of curved portions formed thereon.